Happy Birthday?
by Paige-boy
Summary: All Watanuki Wants is a nice normal birthday with no spirits, or witches, or big stupid sarcastic guys...But of course...we never get exactly what we want... DoumekixWatanuki


It was a surprisingly nice day out today. It was a little cloudy but they were white and fluffy, not a gray one in sight. Watanuki was happy for this. April first again already. He couldn't believe he was actually seventeen. Well taking into account he couldn't believe he had turned 16 the year before...or 15 the year before. This was mainly due to the reason that he quite often forgot aspects of himself, more accurately his own birthday, and he never remembered until the morning of the day itself. He sighed contentedly leaning against a tree for a moment and stealing a few extra seconds of peace before continuing to Yuuko-san's shop of chaos...that's what it was if Watanuki wasn't there...and even when he was! Complete and utter CHAOS! Before he knew it he was standing before the door of the quaint, out of place shop. He was even more shocked by the way not a single spirit had even looked at him today...he vaguely wondered if it was because it was his birthday...but that had never saved him before it was ridiculous. He shook his head, let himself in, and adjusted his thin, ovular spectacles before slipping off his shoes and entering quietly as to avoid the screaming trio.

"OKARINASAI"

("WELCOME BACK") A chorus of voices greeted. Watanuki winced. Here we go again...

A tall, dark-haired woman lay sprawled contently across her day bed, a long, elegant pipe balanced delicately between her fingers. Her robes draped over her just enough to keep her decent, long, creamy skinned legs protruding from underneath the luxurious folds of red. Indeed, she had welcomed him home, but from the comfort of her couch. Beside her on the floor was a tray, containing a bottle of Sake and glass, and a plate that looked to have once had a sandwich of some sort. After a pause, not only to allow Watanuki to settle into the shop, but also to take a long drag from the pipe, she looked up towards the door.

"Watanuki, I'd like to speak with you." She called to him in her usual smooth voice, smiling a little playfully. Maru tugged on the birthday boy's sleeve, giggling girlishly up at him.

"Mistress needs to speak with you!" She chanted, leading Kimihiro to the room where Yuuko often rested.

"To speak with you!" Moro repeated hugging the 17-year olds opposite arm. Watanuki grumbled to himself letting them cling like he always did. He didn't hate the girls he really secretly cared about them all. He would just never admit that out loud. He had a feeling they already knew. A slight weight made it self know on his head and he grumbled louder as he trudged towards Yuuko-san.

"Watanuki!"

Mokona called happily in greeting.

"I want snacks!" he giggled hopping down into the part-timer's hands. The teenager caught the small, long-eared creature with only mild surprise. He was becoming used to the loud and obnoxious antics of his "employer"

"Hai ka?" He asked a slight hint of curiosity in is voice...he hoped it wasn't another job...

The hostess grinned, then with a gentle flick of her hand, summoned the twin girls away

"I must speak with him privately," she explained in a whimsical tone, making Marudashi and Morodashi giggle again.

"Privately!" They chorused, freeing Watanuki's arms. Maru gently took Moro's hand in her own and lead her from the room. Mokona bounced after them. Yuuko chuckled softly, hardly moving from her lounged position on the day bed, watching the young man before her intently.

"First of all, Happy Birthday. You are 17 now, correct?"

Watanuki was surprised.

"You...my birthday...well it is my name but...hai!" It was the first birthday wish he'd received today. He blushed a little and let himself smile. Something told him the smile wouldn't remain for Yuuko very long. The dimension witch had a way of turning seemingly innocent things into nightmares. And if he knew her she'd be wanting sake' or some form of alcoholic beverage soon. Luckily the evil big dumb stupid face of Doumeki was nowhere to be seen. This might be a happy birthday after all!

The witch smiled almost genuinely, and shifted a little under her robes, as she lent up on her elbow to look up at him properly.

"I will allow you to have the day off. Be prepared to work it off tomorrow, of course." she added on the end with a sly grin. The boy perked up at the mention of getting the day off! He could just picture him and H-… his thoughts were interrupted as she continued.

"And more importantly…about Doumeki"

Watanuki's smile disappeared at the mention of Doumeki's name...

"What do I need to know about THAT GUY that's so important?" he grumbled waiting for Yuuko to continue.

Yuuko only smiled a little more. Leaving a pause for emphasis.

"Mmmm….Be a bit nicer to him. And you know…maybe say please and thank you once in a while" she smirked at the last part, and then looked up to see Maru and Moro peeking through the door.

"Maru, Moro, go fetch the pan." she instructed, and then turned back to Watanuki.

"I do hope you did heed my warning about the young girl you have eyes for, it is quite easy to see that she is a bad omen."

Watanuki grumbled a little under his breath but he knew she was right. Doumeki warded off the spirits that plagued him so...and he really wasn't such a bad guy...his eyes just got on his nerves...and the way Himawari-chan always talked to him first. Suddenly what Yuuko said caught up with his brain.

"HIMAWARI-CHAN IS NOT A BAD OMEN!" A silly smile became plastered over his face and he sighed.

"She's an angel..." He ignored the pan comment. Yuuko was always talking about strange things to Maru and Moro. So his brain put it off as nothing.

Yuuko giggled.

"If you remember, Himawari-san nearly lead you to your death in the school, and Doumeki saved you from falling off the roof. Doumeki looks out for you, Himawari, does not." she added with a little more seriousness, then sat up as she saw Maru and Moro return with a large frying pan.

"But, the point is, have a good birthday, try to be nice to Doumeki-kun, and, have a nice nap…" With that, she smiled pleasantly. Maru and Moro on the other hand all but squealed

"OYASUMI NASAI WATANUKI-CHAAAN!"

(GOOD NIGHT WATANUKI!") prior to smacking him atop the head with the metal cooking implement.

Watanuki barely had enough time to look behind him register what was going on then finally scream before a dull echoing twang resounded off his skull. His spectacles flew off his face from the impact of the large metal object. He teetered on his feet for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the floor KO and down for the count. Moro squealed and clapped her hands.

"Mistress! Mistress! We got him!" Mokona's ears drooped.

"Ooooh...I wanted snacks..." He pouted...

Yuuko giggled a little, then rose gracefully from the day bed, gliding over to where Watanuki now lay, her robes following her curves as she crouched at his side.

"He really does like you, you know, Kimihiro-kun." she whispered with a smirk, her long fingers resting upon his face as she kissed the top of his head. After that she stood, scooping Mokona up into her hand whilst turning to the door. There just outside the doorway, for he dare not enter, stood a slightly amused Doumeki, arms folded across his chest, eyes downcast towards Watanuki.

"Show him a good time, Doumeki..." Yuuko grinned. The archer merely nodded, moving to scoop the smaller boy up into a fireman's lift, patting Maru and Moro on the head in turn.

The girls giggled gleefully and gave the larger of the two males arm a quick squeeze.

"Good Job girls..." Yuuko praised her two little minions as she went to lounge on her day bed, Maru following obediently. Moro bounced after Maru to her mistress side, kneeled on the floor by the woman's feet and rested her head on the bit of the couch beside her. Her little dress pooled around her knees and she sighed sweetly.

Mokona purred contentedly in Yuuko's lap. Doumeki nodded his head back to the three females, sighing a little, and then began the long trek back to Watanuki's home.

Watanuki's head bopped unknowingly against a large strong back. His hair was pulled away from his forehead by gravity. His whole body lay limp dangling over Doumeki Shizuka's broad shoulder, blue eyes closed, mind lost...

Doumeki had at least been mindful enough to grab poor Watanuki's glasses, and had slipped them into his pocket. He got quite a few odd glances as he walked down the road with the poor boy thrown over his shoulder, of course, he took no notice. He was Doumeki, after all. Finally, when he arrived at the boy's house, he realized he would need the keys. So, he quickly patted down Watanuki's back pockets half registering that he was patting his rear end and blushed slightly. Something he wasn't keen on letting anyone see. Finally after a bit of a search, he found the god-forsaken objects, unlocked the door, and stepped inside, kicking off his shoes and gently removing Watanuki's from the easy height they were at. He advanced inward, finding the living room and laying Watanuki down on the couch for the moment, while he looked around.

This is the first time I've seen his house, isn't it? It's not too shabby.

A bit of time passed before Watanuki began to stir. Eyes fluttering open, closed, then open again. He finally got his eyes half way open and light flooded them. He winced, his head hurt like hell. Shakily he sat up gripping the back of the sofa for support. Once upright he vaguely noted he was in his own house.   
"Nnnnn…. what happened…" he asked thin air as he seemed to be alone. Of course it all came flooding back quite suddenly but all he could remember was Moro and Maru with that huge frying pan. Was this one of Yuuko's joke's? Had Yuuko brought him home? Watanuki's eyes had unconsciously shut again as he thought, long fingers placed against his temple in an attempt to quell the pain in his skull to a dull throb. And what…was that strange scent? It smelled familiar…it was nice…what was it? He let his hand fall onto his stomach but it didn't meet the cloth he expected to find there. He had been covered with something. He gripped it and pulled it up under his chin. The smell got stronger. Burying his face into the fabric he inhaled deeply. Why did it smell so familiar… so comforting…so like-

"…Oi…"

Watanuki's eyes snapped open and he looked up horrified to find Doumeki Shizuka standing in his living room and peering down at him. Watanuki was so stunned by the mere thought of having the big lummox even set toe inside his home he couldn't find enough voice to scream at him.

"What are you doing to my jacket?" The deep voice rolled off the larger boys tongue smoothly. Watanuki suddenly found his voice.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOU'RE JACKET? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY-my…your jacket?" He looked down at what he was covered up with, a large denim jacket that could only belong to Doumeki. He flung it from his body as if it had been suddenly infested with roaches and bellowed out his disapproval.

"YAAAAADAAAAAAAAAA!"

("NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!")

Doumeki plugged his ears just before the scream started.  
"Urusei…"

("Shut up") he droned half annoyed, half very amused, if he didn't watch himself he was going to laugh…the corners of his mouth pulled into a amused smile …Watanuki saw it…Doumeki knew he had saw it… he pushed his hands against his ears tighter in preparation of what he knew was coming.

…Half and hour later…

Watanuki sat arms folded face pulled into what was supposed to be a menacing scowl. Doumeki carefully made sure he didn't make any expressions that would set the boy off again…Watanuki wasn't making it any easier by looking so…cute… Eyes averted to the side, breath coming out in angry huffs, cheeks toned from shouting, shoulders hunched up, bottom lip slightly protruding beyond the top. He looked endearingly like a child who hadn't gotten his way. Watanuki hadn't gotten his way…all he had wanted was a nice normal birthday, no spirits, no witches, no stupid sarcastic morons to piss him off. Watanuki took a deep calming breath and his glare softened into a far off disappointed stare. Honestly he didn't mind Doumeki…he might even be able to tolerate him if he would quit being such a god damned sarcastic, emotionless, handsome, son of a bitch. And if he hadn't been so afraid he'd loose Himawari-chan to him. Now that he sat and thought about it he really did care for Doumeki…but secretly…the same way he cared for Yuuko and the girls. While Watanuki was lost in his thoughts the god damned, sarcastic, emotionless, handsome, son of a bitch in question was currently pulling something from his bag and crouching down to be at eye level with the sitting boy. Watanuki had noticed something from the corner of his eye and jumped when he realized Doumeki was suddenly very close to him. He must have spaced out. The larger of the two extended a box to him done up with white paper and a sloppily tied bow. The smaller stared at it stupidly.  
"Nani kore wa desu ka?"

("What is this?")

"Your birthday present you mor-…I mean um…Happy Birthday…Watanuki…" His cheeks went a tiny shade pinker even though his mouth was still pulled into a now forced tight line, and he nervously rubbed the back of his head offering the boy the gift again.

Watanuki was gob smacked. Doumeki had spoke to him civilly…he had said more than just the usual "Ah" or "Oi"…He had got him a birthday present…he was actually showing some discomfort…emotion…he was blushing for crying out loud… This was such a brilliant opportunity to pick at him or ruffle his feathers…but he just couldn't do it. He liked Doumeki this way…all flustered and not being a jackass… He extended his hands slowly to take the gift and as he did so his lips pulled unknowingly into a small smile as he began to open it. Inside was an Italian recipe book, an assortment of herbs and spices, a new apron, and an unprofessional looking cupcake. Doumeki was looking anywhere but at Watanuki when the boy looked up from his presents.

"Doumeki…" The said boy turned around to be met with a brilliant teary-eyed smile from Watanuki…something he had never seen before. He was so beautiful like that. No frown to hide that smile and no glasses to hide those eyes. Those beautiful wet eyes.

"Arigatou gozaimasu…"

("Thank you very much") He hiccupped softly. He hadn't had birthday gift from anyone, not since his parents died. To get one from Doumeki…was just too much for him. No matter how hard he tried to stop himself the tears still quietly slid down his cheeks. Doumeki watched Watanuki's hand glide up to brush the tears from his face and slid his own larger hand in the way. Watanuki's eyes snapped open feeling the rough pad of Doumeki's thumb run gently under his eye. He just starred at him. Doumeki however tended to the other side of Watanuki's face before giving a very rare genuine smile.

"I'm glad you like it…" It was Watanuki's turn to blush this time. He didn't know such a stony faced guy could have such a nice smile…a nice, loving, warm, smile. His eyes watered again despite his attempts to quell them. Doumeki's expression was unreadable as he sat on the couch beside the smaller of the two. His strong arm wrapped around Watanuki's shoulders and gently tugged him until his head was tucked under his chin. The smaller didn't protest just leaned wide-eyed against the broad, warm, chest.

"Please don't cry…" The larger said with some difficulty…He wasn't used to talking this much. His heart was beating faster at just being so close to Watanuki but was slowing down now relaxing into the moment. It felt right…this is how they should be… Watanuki was surprised as ever, his heart beating like tribal drums in his chest, his face was hot and a red was smudged across his cheeks. Doumeki sounded…worried about him…was acting like he really cared…even though his face was near unreadable. He looked up at Doumeki who looked right back down at him. At the same time they felt each other's hearts speed up through their chests, which were pressed together. Doumeki couldn't help himself. Starring into the eyes of the person that made his everyday life interesting, the one person he truly wanted to protect above all others. With his glasses on he was adorable. With his glasses off he was breathtaking. He could only hope he kept wearing glasses because he didn't want anyone else to see this face. His bright blue eyes peering through his scruffy hair, his pink lips slightly parted in surprise, his small soft hands balled up and pressed against his broad chest. Doumeki couldn't hold himself back, he didn't even realize what he was doing until he'd done it. Neither did Watanuki. Their faces just slowly moved together the sound of their heartbeats lulling them into drugged security as their eyes closed and their lips connected. Doumeki Shizuka was kissing Watanuki Kimihiro and he was kissing back. He was kissing back so slowly and gently, so full of care and emotion. Doumeki thought he was going melt into a puddle right there on the spot. It was the smaller of the two who blinked open his eyes and pulled away blushing furiously.

"Gomen nasai…watashi wa…"

("I'm Sorry…I…") Doumeki cut him off standing from the couch and pulling the shorter boy against him by his waist.

"Shhh…" he hushed kissing him on the forehead.

"Doumeki…" he whimpered helplessly. He couldn't fight him. All his emotional barriers had been brought down, there was nothing to hide behind, no excuses. And as much as he hated to admit it, Doumeki was stronger than him, from sports like archery. Watanuki on the other hand, though fast, had nowhere near as much power, as he'd taken to activities such as cooking and housework. He could feel the power in the hands against his lower back. Feel what they were capable of. He wasn't scared of Doumeki hurting him, he trusted Doumeki with his life, and he hated to admit that too. However just the capability of what those hands could do was enough to make him shiver, to his surprise pleasantly. Doumeki was starting to have un-innocent thoughts triggered by that sexy little "Doumeki". Although he imagined the other didn't realize it was sexy at all. Keeping one hand on the small of his back he touched the other to Watanuki's face, rubbing softly with his thumb. He then began to gently ghost kisses on the smaller boys forehead, his brow, his eyelids, his nose, and the corners of his mouth. Doumeki lingered on Watanuki's lips before kissing along his jaw and down the side of his neck. Watanuki had closed his eyes and was breathing gently until the curious lips strayed to his neck. The blue-eyed boy gasped softly beginning to wriggle around in Doumeki's hold. The brown-eyed boy was surprised at his reaction. The kisses were soft, hardly anything, and he was getting this much of a reaction? He smirked, he couldn't help himself, and he had to tease him, just once…

"I didn't know you were this sensitive…Kimihiro" Watanuki's eyes snapped open and his face was instantly and interesting shade of magenta.

"I'm not- …you-…d-don't call me that…" he stuttered. It only made Doumeki's smirk turn into an endearing smile before he put a more full open mouthed kiss onto Watanuki's pale neck. Blue eyes shut as his head snapped back…

"Shizuka…" he gasped lips parted into a large "O" as his knees began to shake. Doumeki decided instantly that he liked the way it sounded when Kimihiro said his name like that…a lot. He let out a small deep throaty groan as his newly discovered erection brushed against the other boy's thigh. He put his lips to the other boy's ear and ran his tongue behind it. Watanuki shivered.

"Aaaahnnn…" he breathed out shakily as his knees gave out on him. Luckily Doumeki's firm grip kept him standing.

"What do you say we continue this in your room?" Doumeki whispered huskily into Watanuki's ear…he didn't even know he could sound husky until now. The slight puffs of air coming off Doumeki's lips tickled his ear deliciously and he shuddered again his fingers lost in his grip on the taller boy's shirt.

"O-Okay…" he managed swallowing to wet his dry throat. Doumeki all but carried him to his room and laid him gently on his bed. However before Kimihiro had even had a chance to take a breath he was already gasping one in as Doumeki began licking and kissing the boys smooth neck with renewed vigor. This time the kisses weren't so soft however, he wanted to leave a mark for in the morning. He wouldn't give Watanuki even the chance of brushing this off so easily. Whilst his mouth was preoccupied his hands busied themselves removing the smaller boys uniform shirt. Watanuki blushed nearly ashamed of his lack of self-control as he wriggled out of his shirt while the larger boy unbuttoned it. Once free of it he found his hands buried in Doumeki's short hair. His lips and tongue and teeth bruising the junction between his neck and shoulder. He gasped and shuddered feeling the hot mouth go over his Adams apple, along his jaw, to the sensitive skin behind his ears, and back down again. Doumeki's hands had already worked the button and zipper down on Watanuki's trousers. He slipped his fingers inside the rim of his Pant's and underwear and pulled them both off in one motion, leaving a very helpless, embarrassed, and flustered Watanuki in nothing but his socks. Doumeki sat up on his haunches. Watanuki's immediate reaction was jerk into a sitting position, blush furiously, and cover himself with his hands. Doumeki wouldn't allow this however. Taking both his wrists he pried them away and pushed them to either side of Watanuki's head, which had been pushed onto the mattress in the process. He leaned over him and whispered into his ear again winning him another shiver in response.

"Don't hide from me Kimihiro…" He sat up again and just looked at him. Doumeki's breath caught in his throat at what lay before him. Watanuki Kimihiro, Cheeks tinted with his embarrassment, eyes averted, hands resting beside his head, right where Shizuka had left them, small pale chest falling up and down with every labored breath, cute belly button, slightly curved hips that grew into long slender inward bent knees. Watanuki Kimihiro at his mercy wriggling shyly under his intense stare.

"…Na-Nani ka?"

(Wh-what?")…He stammered looking at Doumeki then shyly turning away again…

"Anata wa itsukushi desu…"

("You're beautiful…") Doumeki whispered still staring but now dipping his fingers into the latter's silky black hair.

"B-Betsuni…"

("N-Not really…") He contradicted before his mouth was taken over again into a hot, passionate, kiss, which left him breathless as Doumeki kissed down his chest. Paying special attention to his nipples before moving on. Watanuki was mewling and clutching the sheets as Doumeki dipped his tongue inside his navel. Two large hands ghosted down his sides feeling the smaller body writhe beneath him finally stopping at his knees as he pried them apart. Watanuki was chewing on his bottom lip desperately trying not to make any noise when he felt his legs being pulled apart he looked down only to snap his head back and scream as Doumeki's mouth encircled the tip of his penis.

"AAAH! Shizuka!" He called out; all hope of being quiet flew out the window as he gripped the bed sheets more desperately. His hips wanted to buck into the warmth but strong calloused hands held him stationary. He cried out, moaned, and buried his fingers into Doumeki's hair. The sensation between his legs built up and tightened like a coil then snapped. His whole body arched off of the bed as he ejaculated all but screaming.  
"SHIZUKA!" his thin form then collapsed into the mattress. His brow covered in sweat and his breathing still erratic. Doumeki watched him fondly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He had never imagined he could become even more beautiful. He wanted to let him stay there all cute and exhausted but his erection throbbed almost painfully. He placed one of his own fingers into his mouth coating it with saliva. He then hoisted Watanuki's hindquarters off the bed and proceeded to run his tongue along the cleft. Watanuki cried out again softly. When that was thoroughly moist he pushed his saliva-coated finger into the opening. The smaller boy hissed in pain and gasped at the same time.

"Doumeki…that hurts…" he protested.

"Shhh…just relax…" The deep voice soothed as he added a second finger and gently stretched the skin. Watanuki's hisses of pain soon became pleads for more rather than pleads to stop. Finally Doumeki pushed slowly inside. Gently, carefully. He kissed Watanuki's clenched brow and lips softly, effectively relaxing him. Then it started. Doumeki's fevered rhythm and deep moans and Watanuki's erratic breaths and screams as he clung and scratched at Doumeki's shoulders, calling his name over and over. Doumeki smirked smugly in triumph before another wave of pleasure hit him.

"SHIZUKA! Aah!"

…Later on…

Watanuki lay sleeping, pleasantly exhausted and relaxed under his quilt. Doumeki had been smiling fondly at him for a while now. Playing gently with his hair. He yawned and lay down behind him throwing an arm over his waist and carefully tugging him closer. The larger boy breathed in the smell of flour and sugar mixed with sweat and sex, sighed contentedly, and kissed the back of the smaller boy's neck.

"Aishiteru Kimihiro"

("I love you Kimihiro") He whispered softly before drifting to sleep. He didn't even bother to worry about the next morning. Even though he knew there was going to be a heck of a lot of screaming when Watanuki found his backside to be sore when he woke up. That was fine with him. It was well worth it.


End file.
